


Dust Devils

by Shadowmatic



Series: Pride Month 2020 [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hellhounds, Wind - Freeform, monster fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic
Summary: Wind and monster fighting do not go together.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Series: Pride Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771609
Kudos: 8





	Dust Devils

Fighting monsters on a windy day was the absolute worst, Percy decided, as he sliced through the last of the hellhounds. It burst like a piñata, and rather unfortunately, Percy was down wind. 

He choked a little as he swallowed monster dust. Nico wasn’t much better off, the wind kicking up little tornados of monster dust. 

“It’s like an ad.” Percy said, and Nico frowned at him, cleaning his blade off on the leg of his jeans, also covered in dust. “Get your hellhounds quick, now with 20% more dust, or something like that.” Nico chuckled a little wearily. 

“Yeah.” Nico agreed. Percy ran a hand through his hair, assuming that much like Nico, he had dust in his hair. “We should get going.” Percy nodded, capping his sword. Nico sheathed his own blade and swung up onto a nearby fire escape, Percy following hot on his heels. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Now with 20% more (from @cutequeerpositivity on Tumblr)
> 
> I hope I got all the tagging right. There is violence it’s not graphic.


End file.
